A New Life
by Ultarion
Summary: You'll figure out what it's about by reading it
1. Beginnings

When I first awoke, I felt the feeling that... something... was wrong with me. It's hard to describe, but it's somewhat like the feeling you have when you're just starting to get sick and you don't realize it yet. It then hit me: I shouldn't be alive! Not after what happened... I can still hear their screams, it felt like only a few minutes ago that it happened! I went through the possibilites in my head... could I be in a coma? Not likely after what happened. I survived it? Even less likely. It was all a dream? No, then I would feel my bed, but oddly enough, I didn't feel anything. Well, that's not true, I did feel my own small movements, but nothing beyond me. I tried to recall more possibilites of things that could have changed it, but it seemed like a good portion of my memory was gone. Well, not gone per se, but more... blocked off, but coming back slowly. I couldn't even remember my own name at this point.

I thought that this was impossible; from the sudden amnesia to being alive in the first place. Of course, as I was to soon find out, this wasn't going to be the only "impossible" thing to happen to me. I opened my eyes to see darkness. A darkness where I could, just barely, make out some shapes. I saw a humanoid form. I say humanoid because it didn't really look like a human, but in the darkness it was close enough to a human that I thought to talk to it. I asked them "where... is this?" My voice sounded wrong. It clearly wasn't mine, and it barely even sounded human. The figure didn't respond. Strange, I thought. I looked around me. Other figures to either side, but I didn't try to interact with them - it was clear they wouldn't respond. Then I noticed - there was light behind me! I looked towards it, only to see myself. When I saw it, I almost went back unconscious from the shock.


	2. Testing

What I saw... well, it explained a lot. Firstly, I was coverd in pink and white plastic, split along seemingly arbitrary lines. Attached to my back was a tail, white but pink at the tip. And below my eyes was a snout attached to my face. Looking closer, I could see wires crisscrossing beneath the joints. This would easily explain the lack of a sense of touch, and the voice. The only question marks left were the memory and why in the first place. I was going to get up and look around more, but then I heard voices from the outside.

"Ok, let's get these things tested before the big day," said the first one.

"Which one should we do first?" asked the second voice.

"Let's just see which one will be easiest to get out of there," replied the first.

I heard their footsteps outside. Knowing that they were probably going to come in, I went back to as close to my original position as I could remember, and stayed still. Then I heard the click of a lock, and the door open. The light was nearly blinding compared to the previous darkness.

"Alright Funtime Foxy, let's get you out there and tested," said the first voice.

"Will, just why do you talk to these things like they're your children? They're robots!" said the second voice.

"I made them, I've been with them all the way through. I have speak to them however I feel Bob, and they're not listening," said this "Will".

"Fine then, you do what you want. Let's just get this over with," replied "Bob",

At this point, I heard some grunts, and then I telt my limbs coming down, as if I were being carried from underneath. Apparently they were going to call me "Funtime Foxy", so I thought that I would think of myself as that until my true name came back to me - it would be easier. It was like this for a few minutes, before I assume I was set down. One of them went behind me and flicked a switch, and some part of me knew exactly what to do and say. You wouldn't understand if you hadn't been like me at some point. I just decided to let it take the wheel, and to get a better look at my surroundings. I saw that I was in a brightly lit room with tables, and outside I could see a parking lot, with palm trees surrounding it and some mountains off in the distance. If I wasn't a robot, I probably would enjoy the place. Then, I turned my attention back to what.. that other part of me.. was doing. It was clearly meant for younger children, but at the time I didn't know why.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get you back into there and test the next one," said Bob. I would describe the apperances of Bob and Will, but they were honestly unremarkable - they just looked like your average person. Will came behind me and flicked the switch back, and I closed my eyes and went limp again. I was again carried, and then put into the, well, closet would best describe it. Knowing they wouldn't see, I opened my eyes, and watched them take another figure, this one looking much more like a human.

"Let's get you tested up, Ballora," said Will.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long time between chapters, it takes a long time to have ideas and write them out well. That, and my Geometry Dash addiction.**


	3. Listening from within a closet

I heard them pick something else up, and then they walked out and I heard the distinctive click of a lock. I took the opportunity to open my eyes and look around a bit more. The leftmost figure was gone, not a surprise, and I was in a sitting position against the wall. I knew that, including carrying me back and forth, my testing took maybe five minutes, at maximum. If I was going to stand up in whatever room I had here, I would have to be back in this position or very near to it by the time that they got back - nearly impossible, they would be bound to notice. So, I decided to play the waiting game - eventually they would leave, and then I could find some way to get out of here. Outside, I heard voices again -

"Alright, now we're on to the extremely heavy ones," said Will.

"Mind programming one of them to help us carry these?" replied Bob.

I quickly closed my eyes again, and then realized that I had subconsiously moved my arm. I heard the click of the lock again, and prepared to be found out.

"Alright, let's just get this over with and go home for today," said Will.

"Is it just me, or did one of them move a bit?" asked Bob.

"Probably just the light, none of them are on," answered Will.

I heard them set something down to my left, and then they tried to pick something else up, but I heard them fail in that endeavor.

"How about we just don't test it, and just leave the paperwork saying it's all in working order?" asked Bob.

William answered with, "Sure, why not."

I heard something drop quietly, seemingly without the two of them noticing. I heard them leave, lock it, and then the sound of papers dropping. One of them swore, quickly gather up the papers, and set them down again. I opened my eyes, looked around, and saw what one of them dropped. One single paperclip.


	4. Leaving

Now, I probably wouldn't be able to just leave. Firstly, I didn't have any experience picking locks, and secondly, there would probably be people around doing preparations for "the big day". Since the people working with me and the other, well I assumed also mechanical beings, were gone, I could stand up and move without notice as long as I was quiet enough. I could then just wait for the outside light to dim - either they were from overhead lights, and I could simply wait for them to turn off, or they were natural light from a window, where I would see them dim and know that it was becoming night. Anyway, I thought I probably should get out first. Seeing the paperclip, I picked it up, bent it out of shape, and stuck it in the lock, before just moving it around. Nothing. I then heard voices coming from outside.

"Alright, so one last thing. I'd like to see the robots before I give an evaluation," said somebody, who guessing from what they said was probably a health inspector or a company representative.

I knew that there was a good chance that someone would come in, so I quickly hid the paperclip, moved back to as close to my original position as possible, and hoped I wouldn't be noticed.

"Well, we have the paperwork right here," said a voice I recognized as Will.

"That's very good, but I'd just like to take a quick look at the robots themselves to make sure they're safe," said the voice again.

I heard the lock click, the door open, and the sound of someone writing before the door was closed, and I didn't hear it get locked again. I heard footsteps walking away, and then, surprisingly, the light from outside went dark. I waited a few minutes, and then cautiously got up and opened the door. It was a hallway, with a door with what was probably sunlight coming from outside at one end. I went through that door, and saw a room with tables. There were entrances to a few other rooms as well - a room with a stage, a room with tables and a larger stage, and a room that seemed pretty empty. After walking around for a while, and touring some other hallways with rooms that seemed unimportant, I found an office. It had a fan, and a tablet. I turned on the tablet to see a view of the security cameras. I honestly spent 2 hours going through all the cameras before leaving, going back to the room, and going into again that same position before letting myself drift into what could be considered a form of sleep - the robotic body was already off, it was my consciousness that joined it.


	5. The Unthinkable

I "woke up" again to the sound of voices coming from outside. I heard the voice of Will, as well as the voices of a few other people. I heard them open the door, and I felt myself being picked up. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of some other people grunting, and then, about a minute later, I was set down and I had the same thing as I had yesterday - that part of my mind knowing exactly what to do and say. Knowing that I was being watched, I let that part of my mind take control of my actions again, and focused on what was around me. It was the room with the larger stage, and I noticed that I was on stage with another of the robots, resembling a humanoid bear with purple and white plastic covering them, and a blue rabbit-like hand puppet on the hand closer to me. Looking out further, I saw a few people, and a few of the other rooms, with 2 of the other robots. One of them was much like a ballerina, on the smaller stage, and in the fairly empty room there was a robot that was like a clown. There were a few small children and their parents, some in the room with me, one in the room with the ballerina, and a bunch in the room with the clown. I was there for a couple hours, and some of the small children sat down at the tables with their parents, eating pizza. Eventually, just one child, a young girl, was left in the room with the clown. A part of the plastic on the clown's chest came off, and there was an ice cream cone. The child approached, before an unspeakable event happened. Everyone was hurried out the door, and then Will proceeded to go into a door labeled "boiler room", and I heard the sound of clanging metal before some gas came out the door, and Will as well. They called somebody on their phone, and had people turn off the other 3, and carry them out, before they turned me off, but I wasn't carried.  
"I know you walk around on your own, I saw it from the security cameras yesterday," said Will.  
I opened my eyes, and replied, "Alright, you found that out. Where do I go?"  
Will directed, "Go straight into the main room, then back down the hallway with the closet you were in previously. Then, go through the door on the left side, it should be unlocked. From there, you wait, there should be a truck coming to take you somewhere else in an hour or so."  
I took those directions, and after about 45 minutes of waiting, I thought it would be best to just stay still, eyes closed, until one of the others - the clown - suddenly shot upright. She panicked a bit, before I quickly urged her to say still, eyes closed, for a while. She obliged, and we were taken away and underground soon after.


	6. Underground

Underground. That's where I was. Trapped underground. I was alone in the room, as far as I could tell. Around me was a room that was clearly locked - it was labelled "Private", a room labelled "Parts and Service", a room with only windows, a hatch, and the word "Danger" plastered all around it, and another room with only windows and a hatch. I walked around for a bit, and then I heard a mechanical voice talk about Ballora - I stopped listening after a while, and have forgotten what they actually said. Then they mentioned me, before some light came on over a stage. The voice said something about a controlled shock, and then there was just pain. Excrutiating, blinding pain. I clearly wouldn't want to know what an "uncontrolled" shock would be, so I tried coming to where the light was, and when it came on again, there was no shock. The voice said something about checking on a Circus Baby - based off the name, probably the clown from earlier - and then faded out. After that, and seeing a figure pass left through the windows, I heard Baby's - that was probably her name - voice through an air vent.

"Is anyone there? It's lonely in here," she said.

I replied, "I'm here. If you want to talk with anyone, Funtime Foxy's through this vent."

"We neeed to discuss how to leave here," she began, "we can't stay here."

I heard an elevator coming down, and I told her to get back on where she was supposed to be, and that people were coming. I walked back to the stage of sorts, and then heard someone come through the hatch.

"Hey, Funtime Foxy, just a question, have you spoken to Circus Baby? Apparently she wasn't where she was supposed to be last night, and the only other case of that we know about is you?," asked Will.

"I have actually, can I ask you something?," I replied.

"Ask away," he answered.

"Why are we like this, and is it possible for others to be like this?," I asked.

"I don't know for the first one, and given how it's happened twice, it's certainly possible. I'll leave you with some paper and stuff, just write a note if Ballora or Funtime Freddy become like this," he answered. Will left a few sheets of paper, a marker, and some tape on the stage before leaving, which I put off to the side. The next night passed uneventfully, with no word from Baby, and then Will came again and asked me to go out of this room, up through an elevator, and into a truck - apparently I'd been booked for a private party.

* * *

 **Just saying for the one person who follows this, this is probably going to be the last chapter for a while. I'm going to Europe, and that means that I won't be writing or really thinking about this until I get back.**


	7. Don't trust the kids

Firstly, I was taken up through the elevator, into the back of a truck, and then, oddly enough, Will came in with me. They held something in their hand that had a metallic glint to it, and asked me to lie down. I did as told, and a few minutes later, I was told I could stand up again.

"What was that for?", I asked.

Will answered, "I replaced the chip that has the programming in it. You'll need different programming to deal with this situation than back there."

We arrived, and nothing much happened. I was told to remain still, eyes closed, and I was moved into the house into a brightly decorated room. I was turned on, and then about 15 kids were invited in. At one point, one of the kids tired pulling on my tail, but the residing parent had just walked in, and put an end to that quickly. A few hours later, I was picked up from it, and taken back. The lights were on in the room. In one corner of it, there was a small black box. I looked at it closely, and it had a little booklet behind it. I picked it up, and it said _ShockField 3000 User's Manual_ on the cover. I flipped to the first page, and it said " _Thank you for purchasing the ShockField3000! The ShockField3000 will, at the press of a button, send a signal to the shock device - the small red disc that came in the box - telling it to create a shock. As well, if you have multiple ShockField3000s, each button will only activate one shock device. Note, however, that the signal has a maximum reccomended range of about 50 feet, after which the reliability and strength of the shock will greatly decrease, though the signal can theoretically reach as far as 150 feet in perfect conditions._ " The room was rectangular, about 40 feet on one side, and 30 feet on the other, so the far corner of the room, between the areas labelled "Danger" and "Parts and Service", should be JUST out of range. The lights switched off again, and I resolved to speak to Baby. She had begun planning her escape, and her current plan was to knock out the person who came at night, and then take the elevator up while they were unconsious. I heard it coming down, and decided to test my theory out - even when sprinting I barely made it to the corner before I heard the sound of the shock, but, suprisingly enough, only minimal pain. Just a quick jolt of it between my shoulders, and then I ran to the stage. The lights came on again, and then I waited. The next day came, and I was taken to another party. It started out the same as the first one, but then some kids who had been in a group for a while ran behind me. I thought of it as no big deal, just them checking to see if the pizza had arrived or something. I then felt a strong tugging on my tail for about 10 seconds, and thought that I would be fine, until there was just pain. Worse pain than the shock. It was actually enough to make me break the programming for a quick second and yelp in pain. One of the other kids ran into the kitchen, and about 30 seconds later, a parent ran into the room. They made a quick phone call, and then 15 minutes later, I was shut off and taken into the truck. Will told me that they felt sorry for me, and that they wouldn't be able to fix me themselves, but that... well at that point I stopped listening because the only thing I could focus on was the pain. I was taken into the "Parts and Service" room, and was told that it was important to stay still. A few hours later, I heard the door open, and somebody say "Alright, let's get you fixed up."


	8. Escape?

I sat there for a few minutes, having the person do... whatever... until I heard them say, "The break's not clean at all. If you could feel pain, that would hurt. This is going to take a while."

There was a long time of hearing nothing but breathing and the sound of wires being rubbed against one another, until eventually I heard them pick up a box, and then felt some of the wires being tugged on. Eventually, one came out in a quick jolt of pain, and from the shock of it I moved a bit, as well as clenching my fist, and the latter was noticed.

"This shouldn't be. The only explanation could be... are you sentient?" they asked.

Knowing that I was backed into a corner again, I answered, "Yes, I am. Just, please don't tell anyone. I don't have any idea who knows and who doesn't."

Surprisingly, they asked, "Do you like it here? Would you want to leave, given the chance?"

I answered, "It's fine here besides the shocks, but I would leave given the chance."

They replied with, "I can try to make that happen. It'll take a long time, but it should work. I'll try to build a working replica of you, and then switch the two of you. I've found that there aren't any cameras in the Primary Control Module, so we should be fine in there. There obviously aren't any cameras in Funtime Auditorium either, considering the whole light-and-shock setup. I was told that the person who checks that normally arrives at midnight, but they unlock the doors at 11. If we give ourselves 15 minutes of buffer room on each side, that's a little under 30 minutes accounting for transport. Thankfully, I have the blueprints, but I'll want a look at the exteriors for some of the finer details. To make it believable, you'll have to stop moving around your room as much, and not talk to anyone. I'll come and tell you when it's time to start that portion of the process. Now, it's almost midnight, so be quiet."

I heard the familliar sound of distant steps, followed by that voice. I heard it say at one point, "Funtime Foxy is currently under repairs, so there is no need to check him tonight."

After an hour or so more, I was fixed, and the person got up to leave. Before they left the room, I asked one simple question. "Wait a second, what's your name?"

He replied with "Henry. See you in a few months, hopefully."

For weeks, it was uneventful. Sometimes, I'd hear the sound of clanging metal from across the hall, and once from Parts and Service but I assumed that it was simply a different parts and service room, with the other three being fixed. Eventually, I heard a shock from Ballora's room. I wrote a note saying about it, before I heard Baby's voice from the vents. "Funtime Foxy? I know we haven't spoken in a while. I need you to crawl through the vents. Ballora and Funtime Freddy are in here as well."

I crawled through, to hear Baby saying that we should start planning out our escape. She mentioned how once, when she was being fixed, she saw the scooping room, and asked what it was about. I replied with, "I asked that same question once. Apparently, it removes the endoskeleton from the shell in a very painful way." There was some more discussion, which I didn't really take part in or listen to, and then the meeting was adjourned. The next night, Henry returned. He brought with him a box of wires and asked me to get some of the backup plates from Parts and Service. I obliged, and just sat still, opening the faceplates when asked to. This same cycle repeated for a few weeks, before Henry said that all that was left was to set up the faceplate mechanics and to add in the AI. He estimated that it would take about a week. Later that night, Baby told me her plan. She was going to have us all be scooped and put together, and then they would scoop the new guard and use him as a flesh suit. I objected, knowing that the freedom Henry promised would surely be better, and then she replied, "Did I say that you had a choice? I will escape."


End file.
